


Ante Up

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Betting Book Tales [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: From the earth-shattering kaboom to that beautiful swing thatdidn'tmiss, this fight didn't go at all like Smokescreen expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibliotecaria_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotecaria_D/gifts).



> To the prompt of: Optimus Prime, 'kiss it better'

[ Prime is down, ] Prowl's voice came down across the comm, entirely too calm for the message he delivered. [ Smokescreen: your left, fifteen by one hundred eighty seven degrees. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker: engage for time. ]

Smokescreen programmed and fired a smoke missile on the heading Prowl offered automatically. Whatever personal feelings Smokescreen had, that bent crankshaft of a commander knew how to play to win, and he counted lives lost as _losses_. So the earth-shaking explosion that threw Smokescreen off his pedes startled the holy ash from his exhaust. And Wheeljack's voice crackled over the comm, confirming it wasn't Smokescreen's fault, [ Perry, you said there wasn't going to be an earth-shattering kaboom! ]

Scrambling back to his pedes, Smokescreen saw Wheeljack and Perceptor hovering by whatever contraption of Megatron's had brought them out here this week. Somewhere past where the twins picked themselves up, Grimlock flailed, belly to the air, like a tankback crawler. Beyond _that_ Optimus fended off Megatron's wildly grabbing hands as the two tumbled from the cliff.

Smokescreen really wanted to know why they were always on a rust-bitten _cliff_.

Clanging to a stop and half buried in rock, the glorious leaders of the Autobot and Decepticon armies lay tangled together from the hips down. His right side slick with his own energon, Optimus focused on bringing the butt of his rifle down onto Megatron's head in a staccato clang, cursing fit for the dockside dives of old Cybertron. Awed, Smokescreen opened a permanent memory file and tagged it for later study. He scrambled over Grimlock's flapping tail, grabbed Sideswipe's arm, and narrowly missed Sunstreaker's denta closing on his fingers, on his way to Optimus. Swearing in much the same vein as Prime, Jazz, with Soundwave right behind him, jumped down from the cliff above and began to help dig their leaders out. Scrappy as Prime could be, he wouldn't stay on top for long; Megatron simply had more power.

Snarling like a wounded beast (which, in Megatron's defense, he was both), Megatron grabbed, not the rifle in Prime's hands, but Prime's _head_. Megatron then yanked Prime down and kissed him thoroughly. Thrusters sputtered and stalled overhead. Looking overhead, Smokescreen watched Starscream and his cronies nearly fall out of the sky. Optimus choked and spat as Megatron broke the kiss and their respective commanders dug them out.

"What the frag did you _kiss_ me for, you glitched, slag-brained spawn of a scrap heap?" Prime demanded as Smokescreen and the twins climbed over the last of the loose rock. Smokescreen hurried to help Jazz pull Prime to a vertical position. The seekers landed, and everyone held weapons on everyone else while Soundwave and Starscream yanked Megatron upright. " _Well_?"

"I thought it would make me feel better!" Megatron shouted back. "It made you stop trying to split my processor, at least, so shut up!"

Prime's optics brightened and widened, and his shoulder struts sagged. The mech stumbled back, and Smokescreen thought Jazz was going to bust a hose trying not to laugh. Starscream, with a complete lack of respect for everyone involved, doubled over laughing. His wings wiggled. Skywarp snorted when he laughed. So did Sideswipe, for that matter. Thundercracker and Sunstreaker looked physically pained.

Then Prime swung his rifle up and over to bring it down on Megatron's in a smooth, beautiful arc before Soundwave could leap between them or Jazz could grab for Prime's arm. The resounding _clang!_ reverberated across the battlefield. "I am not here to kiss it and make it better!"

Optimus Prime spun around, leaving Megatron where he fell over. He stumbled only once and then limped off the battlefield to howling laughter on all sides. Thundercracker and Skywarp hauled Megatron off. Smokescreen eyed the Decepticon warlord thoughtfully as Soundwave called the retreat; Starscream was laughing too hard. Grinning broadly, he settled in with the twins and Bluestreak to watch the retreat.

Time to open a new betting book.


End file.
